The Girls Of Camp Rock
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: Ten things you never knew about the girls of Camp Rock. Drabble-ish. Naitlyn, Smitchie, Tess/Jason, Ella/Sander, Barron/Lola, Peggy/Luke, Dana/No one  ;D
1. Tess Tyler

**Ten things you never knew about the girls of camp rock:**

**Tess Tyler**

1. She'd never admit it to anyone, but she was always secretly jealous of Mitchie. She hated that Mitchie had a mom that cared, while the only thing her own mom ever cared about was her fame and herself. She would imagine herself with a mom like Connie, someone who would actually care. Then she would realize that could never happen and tell herself it's no use wondering, while subconsciously comparing her mother to Mitchie.

2. When she was younger, before her mom was famous, she was bullied. People at school teased her about her hair, her clothes, her face, and grades, everything. She never understood why. It stopped when her mom became famous. When that happened, she was grateful for the bullying. It told her who her true friends were, and who was just using her for her money.

3. She never wanted Shane. She could only ever see Jason. That's just how she was. He made her feel… special. Like he didn't care who her mom was, that he only cared about who she was. He made her feel something she hasn't felt in years. Loved.

4. She hates her hair color. People always assume that blondes are dumb and easy. Two things Tess Tyler could never be. Because, you can't destroy a person if you're dumb, and what's the fun in letting every guy you see have a go at you? The chase is her favorite part of a relationship- it always has been.

5. When people call her a bitch, she laughs it off and comes up with a sarcastic come back, pretending it doesn't hurt. But, it really does. It hurts so bad. She hates that people think of her that way, and really wishes she could change herself, but she just feels like she's to far gone.

6. She feels really bad for what she did to Caitlyn all those years ago. She knows Caitlyn has forgiven her, and even though that should make her feel better, it only makes her feel worse. She knows, that in she were in Caitlyn's position, she'd have never even considered forgiving Tess.

7. She's not as confident as she pretends to be. She worries about her weight and zits, her hair just loves to be difficult, and it seems like she can never find the perfect outfit in the morning. But, she knows deep down, no matter how much she complains, she wouldn't have it any other way.

8. The day Jason asked her to marry him, she considered saying no. He deserved better. So much better than her. And she was shocked that he wanted to spend his life with her. Her, out of all people, her. In the end, she couldn't help herself from saying yes.

9. She never truly knew who she was suppose to be. When she was younger, she was always trying to figure it out, but never succeeded. It wasn't until she had her first kid, did she realize who she was meant to be all along. The person her mother never was- a mom.

10. Though Tess looks back on many things and winces, she never regrets a thing. She knows now, that everything she's ever done or gone through, everybody that stepped foot in her life, it's all made her the woman she is today. And that's something to be proud of.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: What did you think? Let me know! (:**


	2. Mitchie Torres

**Mitchie Torres**

1. Mitchie knew the moment she met him, Shane Grey was more than just some 'cookie-cutter pop-star'. When they started dating, she knew he was worth all the trouble she'd face with the press and his fans. And when he told her he'd love her forever, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

2. Caitlyn was Mitchie's first _real _friend. She had Sierra, but Sierra really didn't seem like a friend after she met Caitlyn. Sierra always ditched her for her current boy friends, she judged Mitchie with every secret she tried to tell her, and most importantly: she tried to kiss Shane.

3. She tells her mom everything: How her date with Shane went, what movie Ella, Tess, Peggy, Caitlyn, and her went to see for girls night, how she feels, her hopes and her dreams; because, who needs a sister for a built-in best friend when you've got the woman who's been there, done that, and understands?

4. Mitchie hates being known as 'the good girl'. It irks her, because when she does make a mistake or do something 'bad', people make a huge deal out of it, effectively embarrassing her and making her feel like she's suppose to be perfect, even though no ones perfect.

5. When she was younger, like almost every little girl (besides Caitlyn), she'd lay in bed at night after her mom would read her favorite bedtime story to her, Cinderella, and she'd wonder about her own prince. She came up with many different faces, names, and personalities, but she never thought up a Shane with a bad boy attitude and a huge heart. Personally, she likes Shane better than any prince she could've imagined.

6. She tried to become a vegetarian when she was ten after watching a movie in science about endangered animals. Her mom made her famous hamburgers that night, and she couldn't help herself; she ate one. After words, she cried in her moms arms about how she just ate a poor defenses animal. She felt absolutely horrible, the worse she's ever felt in her entire life, it was like she had killed the animal herself. After that, she stuck with it, no matter what. She never wanted to feel that way again.

7. She loves wearing sunglasses and ripped jeans. There's just something so glamorous about them. They make her feel famous, like she's just important in the world as Shane is. They make her feel like she's someone, even if she knows she isn't.

8. The day Shane and her got married, she found out she was four weeks pregnant. The only people who knew the baby was conceived before the wedding was Caitlyn, Nate, Ella, Tess, Jason, her mom, and his mom. They kept it that way for the rest of their lives, too.

9. She never had a mid-life crisis. Every time she looked back, someone always gave her a reason to look forward. And, really that was all she could ever ask for.

10. Mitchie was never perfect, but that's how Shane always made her feel in their sixty-four years of marriage. And that's why she always prayed that she'd go first. Without Shane, she was nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: **

I really love this one! (: But, alas, my opinion doesn't really matter. What do you guys think? Also, Thanks to the two people who reviewed last chapter! ): I Haven't replied to your reviews yet, because my Email is being dumb (I had to go to the story to look at the reviews)

So, Ella's next. If anyone out there knows her, Peggy, Lola, and Dana's last names, I'd be really happy! I've got hers done, so when ever I get her last name, I'll post it. Speaking of Dana, I really hate her. So if I do a ten things on her, I'm going to have to fight with myself to not put things like, 'slutty man stealer'. But, then again, you all already know that about her. No offence if you actually like her! Ignore me, I'm just a bit bitter about Caitlyn and Nate not getting together like I'm sure everyone thought they were.

Well, Ella's is done, so all you've got to do is review. I'm actually hoping to have this story finished by next Friday, then maybe do a companion story, 'Ten things you never knew about the boys of camp rock'. What do you guys think? I think it'll be a little hard than this one, but I like a challenge! (:

Kay, I'm ending this rant here.

Byeee!


	3. Ella Pador

**Ella Pador**

* * *

1. People think Ella is dumb, but she's not. Actually, she's maintained a 4.0 GPA since she started high school. She takes all AP classes, and she's class president. She may seem a bit slower, but Ella is the smartest person you'll ever met.

2. When she was five, her dad left her mom for his secretary. She pretends not to care about it, but it kills her inside. When she was younger, she'd get so jealous and almost start crying when she'd see a little girl with her dad at the grocery store or playground. She never understood why she wasn't good enough to keep her dad around. When she grew up though, she decided the only person that wasn't good enough was her dad. He was the one that left a five year old girl with out the one thing she'd always need: A dad.

3. She never wanted to go to Camp Rock. She never wanted to be famous. Actually, she dreamed of becoming a Special Education Teacher. She loved to help people. No matter what problems they had, they were still people, and they deserved to know that. And she promised herself when she did become one, she'd remind them. Everyday.

4. Her favorite type of music is Classical. It's always calmed her and it's peaceful. She likes that. She's never been ashamed of it, either. She's proud to be different.

5. She's only loved one guy. She'll only ever love one guy. Because, Sander is one of a kind. She knows if things don't work out with him, she won't ever find another guy. No one can top Sander, no one.

6. She tells Tess Tyler everything. Know matter what Tess has done, Ella knows she can trust Tess. No matter how mean and bitchy Tess can get, Ella knows deep down Tess is a good person.

7. She never understood why people hate pity. In her eyes, pity is good. It shows a person cares. It tells you that maybe they don't know how you feel, but they want to help.

8. She asked Sander to marry her, and not the other way around. He was taking forever, and as patient as she is, she couldn't wait. When she did, she found out he was just about to ask her the same question.

9. When they had their first kid, she made Sander promise never to leave her. She told him, he could leave her, but not his daughter. So Sander looked her in the eyes and swore he'd never leave either of them. And he kept his promise to her, just like she knew he would.

10. Years later, when all of her kids were grown up and out of the house, and both she and Sander were retired, she was still friends with Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, Lola, and Peggy-Because, true friends are forever.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Note: So, I'm kind of scared to do Lola and Peggy's, because I don't really know their characters that well and I don't want to screw them up. But, I'm going to suck it up and try to get Lola done next.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews last chapter! I absolutely loved them! They were great. I have to say, I'm pretty shock I got that many reviews on this story. I know 8 isn't that many, but usually when I do smaller stories like this, I barely get half that much. So thanks you guys! (: I'm about to go reply to them and the ones from the first chapter now.**_

_**Caitlyn is next. I've finished hers, but I'm thinking about going back and re-writing it because I don't really like it. **_

_**-Rachel**_


	4. Caitlyn Geller

**Caitlyn Geller**

1. Caitlyn Geller never had a real friend before Mitchie, Lola, Peggy, Ella, and Tess. The kids at the Private School she went to were all stuck up and annoying. They loved to tease Caitlyn. She never cared though, because she didn't want them to like her. She sure didn't like them.

2. She hadn't had her first kiss until she was sixteen. People were always shocked that The Caitlyn Geller, the one who's outgoing and doesn't care what you think, hadn't been kissed until she was sixteen. But Caitlyn is a people person, not a guy person. There's a huge difference there, she swears.

3. Her favorite color is white. She likes that it's so pure looking, that it's clean and fresh. Plus, no one else likes that color.

4. She never believed in Prince Charming. In her mind, if she wanted to be saved, she'd have to do it herself. Why put anything that important in the hands of a _guy? _Really, they always refuse to ask for directions, even if it means being stuck in the woods with Cannibals for weeks. They're sloppy and lazy, and quite annoying. In her eyes, being with a man for the rest of her life sounds like prison, not happily-ever-after. And don't even get her started on the whole sandwich making debate between men and women everywhere.

5. Caitlyn is seen as the girl who doesn't care what people think about her, the one you can call a million different names and she'll appear fine, like it doesn't hurt. She's not that strong. After everything with Tess, she spent weeks crying alone in her bunk, friendless. She forgives Tess, but she wishes people could see that she's only human, and not as strong as they all think she is.

6. There's a reason she dresses in weird and vibrant clothes. For attention. The attention her parents have never given her. She's had nanny after nanny, but never a mom and dad. Their just to busy to raise their own kid. And that hurts.

7. She never had romantic feelings for Nate. Not until she saw him and Dana in the middle of a fight. It made her feel strangely good that they were having problems. She felt bad for feeling good, and she denied any thoughts of having romantic feelings for Nate until Nate got sick of it, came up to her, and kissed her. She couldn't deny what she felt anymore.

8. Right before the day she and Nate got married, she was a bit reluctant, holding onto her Prison theory. It wasn't until she took a good look at Shane, Mitchie, and their first daughter, did she realize it's only prison if your with the wrong person. And she knew she wasn't.

9. When she had her first child she thought nothing could replace the happiness she felt. And then she had her first grandchild.

10. Caitlyn always thought when she got old she'd be all paranoid and scared she was going to die. But when death finally came, she wasn't scared. She had lived her life the best she could've, she had her fun and did the things she wanted to. She was happy and at peace with it.

**Authors Note: **I'm grimacing. First; Soooooooo sorry I didn't get this out sooner. Life has caught up to me. Trust me, trying to balance school, exams, friends, family, and the occasional dose of authors block isn't easy! And losing my junk drive didn't help things any…

I'm still kinda worried about doing Lola and Peggy, though not as much anymore. And I'm still on the fence about doing Dana. So it's up to you guys! Do _you _want her in this?

I've just come up with a legit excuse as to why I shouldn't do her, though- she's from Camp _Star _not Camp _Rock _and this is _The Girls of Camp Rock _(;

Like I said, it's your decisions.

-Rachel


	5. Lola Scott

Lola Scott

1. When she was younger, she'd walk around with a plastic microphone in hand and sing 'My little tea cup' at random times: In the middle of Wal-Mart, at the park, while playing tag with the neighborhood kids. After she got done, she'd always demand money, telling them "my lovely voice doesn't come cheap".

2. Barron asked her to marry him when they were five. She kicked him in the shin, screamed 'rapist', even though she had no idea what that word meant, and she ran away. Secretly, she was the happiest five year old on the block and she hoped he'd persist her.

3. She never hated Tess Tyler. She respected her, actually. Tess wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted, though she could have gone about it in a better way. Tess never did anything to Lola directly, anyway.

4. She's gotten into thirty-seven fist fights her whole life. She's won thirty-five. The other two don't count; Shane was getting fussed out by Mitchie and she could stop laughing.

5. She likes to match her band-aids with her clothes. Like if she's wearing pink, she'll wear a Hello Kitty band-aid. Everybody thinks it's kind of weird, but she doesn't care.

6. She tried to runaway from home when she was fifteen because her parents couldn't afford to send her to Camp Rock that year. She even packed her small amount of things in a bandana tied to a stick for dramatic affect. Sander and Barron ran into her and made her go home.

7. Barron asked her to marry him with post-its. He had used hundreds of them to spell out 'Marry Me'. When she saw it, she laughed. He had spelt 'Marry' wrong. She still said yes, though.

8. She always promised herself she'd name her first daughter after her mom, who always believed and encouraged her. And she did.

9. As she got older, she thought back on her days at Camp Rock more often. She thought about the things she did and didn't do. She thought about the kiss she shared with Barron after Final Jam. The time she and Caitlyn set up a huge thing of water balloons to fall onto Shane when he walked through the door. When she and Mitchie would sit on the pier and write songs together. She knew, even if she could go back to those days, no matter how fun, she wouldn't. That was her past and she has many years to go for her future.

10. Before she died, she only regretted one thing: The times she went to that theme park near her house as a kid. There was this huge rollercoaster there and at the first drop, it'd hold you for five seconds before dropping, and then you'd fall at a high speed. She was always scared to ride it. She wished she could've. Maybe heaven will have a rollercoaster or two?

**Authors Note: **I only got one review last chapter! One! Thanks, **CrazedNeonLights. I really appreciated it (:**

**Well, I hope you like this one. I don't. I was kind of rushed to write it. Feedback is much appreciated. And I'd love to know you're favorite ones.**


	6. Margret 'Peggy' Dupree

**Margret 'Peggy' Dupree **

1. She's wanted to be a famous singer ever since she learnt how to talk. Her mother swears up and down she was singing before she said her first word, which Peggy doesn't believe, but still smiles and nods when her mom tells her that story. She used to take any chance she could to sing- she'd hog the microphone at the local Karaoke place, sing her favorite songs in the shower, hum the catchy tune to the most recent laundry detergent commercial, etc.

2. Peggy didn't have a cell phone until she was eighteen. No matter how much she begged, her parents wouldn't let her have one, much to her humiliation. They told her she had to wait until she grew up and moved out, that they didn't want that 'electronic crap' in their house.

3. She loves astronomy. She likes to lay on her roof at night and just stare at the sky. She can point out almost any constellation to you, from Sirius to Orion. She thinks it's cool and strange that there could be a star up there that died millions of years ago, but is still shining from her view on earth.

4. Peggy was secretly dating Luke during the whole Camp-Wars thing. To this day, no one knows about it.

5. She never wanted kids. She loved them, but she wasn't good with them. After she and Luke got married, she thought about it, but she decided she couldn't deal with a baby. Luke loved kids, and really wanted one, so they compromised and adopted a fourteen year old that had been raped by her birthmother's boyfriend. Even though the girl was a lot of work, threw a lot of temper tantrums, had a lot of nightmares, and cried _a lot, Peggy loved her and would do anything for her. She never regretted adopting the girl, and never gave up on her. _

_6. She's never been stung by a bee or wasp. When she was eleven, she wanted to say she was, so she walked around outside all summer bare-footed. The only product of that was dirty feet._

_7. Her feet are abnormally small. She's a size four in kids. She used to get picked on for that, but she never paid them attention. She knew they were just jealous because their feet were huge and hers were small._

_8. Her and Luke eloped in Vegas after a drunken night she still doesn't remember. All she knows was it was the best stupid thing she's ever done and doesn't remember. _

_9. Some times, when no one's around, she tries to moon walk like Michael Jackson did. Well, she did. Until Shane caught her and burst into laughter every time he saw her for the next month._

_10. She's always hated her first name. Who gives their kid a name that people use sometimes as a replacement for butter? Her parents, that's who._

_-xXx-_

_o.O Ehh, last one SUCKED!_

…_You should review, you know, so you can tell me just how much you hated it xD_


	7. Dana Turner

**Dana**

1. She knew it was wrong from the beginning, to take Nate away from Caitlyn like that. She and everybody else could see the way they looked at each other. She knew they loved each other, even if they themselves didn't. Sometimes she feels bad about it, regrets ever trying. After all, in the end, Caitlyn won.

2. Her dad has never hugged her in her entire life. She knows he's busy, he can be cruel and just plain mean. Sometimes he yells. He is conniving and horrible. She still loves him though, even if he doesn't know how to love her.

3. Music has always been there for her, even when her friends and family weren't. She listens to it all the time. Her songs are her diary. Letters, written with specific people in mind.

4. She wants to be a musician. She knows it's a one-in-a-million shot, but she also knows, she can't see herself doing anything else.

5. She never had a back-up-plan. It sounds stupid on her part, but in her eyes, having a back up plan means you're going to fail, something she'd be damned to let happen to her.

6. When she and Nate broke up, she felt horrible. Not because they broke up, but because she had kept him from the only person he could ever truly love.

7. She seems like the happiest person. You'd never know she fell asleep crying last night.

8. She fell into a deep depression when she was twenty. She felt like she was going nowhere in life, she had no boy friend, and her music career was falling apart. Her dad made her get a psychologist, said she needed to let things out. Four years later, she married him. It was an intimate ceremony, friends and family only. Before her dad walked her down the aisle, he hugged her for the first time in her life, that she could remember.

9. She had three kids, the two oldest were boys and the youngest a girl. She was never happier.

10. When her father died, after everybody left, she sat there and stared at his fresh grave. Before she left, she thanked him. He wasn't the best father, he made his mistakes, but if he hadn't made her get a shrink, she'd be all alone right now.

**Authors Note: Done! Finally! Yay! :D So originally, I hated this character. But I tweaked her a little, made her my own, and now I just feel bad for her. I have to say, after writing this, it wasn't as hard to avoid writing 'get's hit by a bus and dies,' for number ten, as I thought it'd be (;**

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to post a sequel called, '**_**The Guy's of Camp Rock'. **_**I hope you'll read it!**

**Thanks to every one who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted! You guys are the best! :D**


	8. The Guys of Camp Rock is now up! :D

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you all know the sequel to this is up, just incase you don't already know!

It's called 'The Guys of Camp Rock'

Thanks for reading! I hope you'll all enjoy that one as much as this one! (:

-Rachel


End file.
